Quoi?
by Calliope L
Summary: Duo fait une petite introspection... déprimés s'abstenir


**Titre** : Quoi ???!!!

**Auteur** : Calliope (si si je vous jure que c'est moi !)

**Base **: Gundam Wing.

**Genre** : Sérieux, POV, défouloir, deathfic, angst, langage.

**Couple** : Nada.

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi les g-boys mais vu mon état je dirais que c'est tant mieux pour eux !!!!!

**Note** : Voilà ce que ça donne quand je fais la gueule et que je veux plus parler à personne ! En plus si ces personnes me laissent un ordinateur sous le nez avec une page blanche et une seule question.. le titre de ce torchon !

En italique ce sont les sentiments ou sensations que le perso a pendant qu'il pense. 

¤¤¤ Pour les coupures dans le récit.

Merci à Akaksha pour m'avoir aidée à faire la note de fin.

**Quoi ???!!!**

Rien.

Rien de ce que je peux faire ou dire n'a d'importance puisque que personne ne m'écoute. 

Que suis-je ? 

Rien.

Qui suis-je ? 

Personne. 

Alors pourquoi je continue à m'accrocher de la sorte ? 

Douce utopie que d'être enfin écouté par son entourage. 

L'impression que j'ai de moi-même ? 

Celle d'être un enfant, toujours entouré de gens, de personnes que je croyais être mes amis, mais toujours seul au plus profond de mon être !

J'en ai marre. 

J'en ai ma claque de tout ce cinéma ! 

Toujours obligé de jouer une rôle, de répondre aux attentes que les gens ont de moi ! 

Et pourquoi ? 

Pour rien. 

Enfin si on oublie la recherche continuelle de se faire traiter comme une sous-merde et celle de se faire dénigrer sans cesse par des gens qui vous obligent à les respecter et à les traiter comme s'ils étaient exceptionnels ! 

Laissez-moi rire ! 

Nan mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Ils veulent pas non plus que je leur lèche les pieds, manquerait plus que ça ! 

Chaque jour de cette putain de vie, je m'efforce de me surpasser pour qu'ils me considèrent ne serait-ce que comme un égal et tout ce que j'ai en retour c'est un regard ou un reniflement méprisant pouvant se traduire par un : retourne jouer avec les êtres insignifiants de ton espèce ! 

Mais bon Dieu ! Que faut-il donc que je fasse pour qu'ils m'acceptent enfin comme l'un des leurs ??? 

Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis encore un pilote de gundam ! Ça signifie donc que, comme eux, j'ai suivi un entraînement intensif afin d'améliorer mes capacités !!! Et plusieurs fois il m'est même arrivé de leur sauver la vie ! 

Et pour tout vous avouer, j'en suis pratiquement venu à le regretter amèrement ! 

Je leur ai sauvé la vie et si vous voyiez les remerciements que j'ai obtenu en retour… Que dis-je ? Si vous voyiez les "non-remerciements" que j'ai reçu en réponse à mon acte, vous comprendriez alors ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment précis !!!!!

J'en ai assez !!!! 

Vous comprenez ? 

Assez, assez, assez, assez !!!!! 

J'en ai marre, un méchant raz le bol de cette vie de merde où je ne suis qu'une âme parmi tant d'autres… où je ne suis qu'un déchet de l'humanité pour EUX ! Si vous saviez… j'en ai raz la casquette, marre, assez, estoy harto de esta vida !!!! Mais faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue pour que vous compreniez enfin la portée de ma lassitude ? En allemand ? en japonais ? en chinois ? en latin ?

Pffffffff… 

A quoi bon s'énerver pour toute cette animosité qui imprègne l'atmosphère de nos planques ? 

Tout ce que je peux récolter c'est un ulcère… d'ailleurs en parlant de ça j'ai un putain de mal au ventre depuis quelques jours, faudrait peut-être que je pense à commencer à m'inquiéter, non ? Putain ça fait un mal de chien c'te connerie !! J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe dans ce petit bidon !

Oh ! Non j'en crois pas mes yeux, Heero est venu me chercher ?!?! ÔoÔ !!! Ah je vois, mission !!! Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis imaginé autre chose ?

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Encore une mission parfaitement exécutée où Heero s'en tire avec les honneurs pour changer. 

Encore une mission parfaitement exécutée où on m'ignore et me rejette.

Encore une mission parfaitement exécutée où j'ai droit à une engueulade… j'ai l'habitude. 

Et c'est ça qui craint… prendre l'habitude de ce qui est anormal à tel point que l'on tombe dans une routine à chier ou pire un j'm'en foutisme totalement ancré et qui atteint son paroxysme.

J'en suis à ce stade et ça me dégoûte à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer.

Et le pire c'est bien que je ne peux y remédier

Vous vous rendez compte ? Je suis le propre spectateur de ma déchéance et je ne peux même pas intervenir pour changer tout ça.

Aïe.

Mon estomac… pffffffff même lui se met à vouloir s'éloigner de moi.

Ça m'est égal. 

Après tout peut être est-ce mon destin ?

Mais dans tous les cas je ne pense pas avoir la force pour continuer cette vie dans ces conditions.

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Je reviens de chez le médecin. Oui le médecin… bien que je les aie en horreur c'était l'unique solution pour éviter le rapport de l'infirmière de la base et ainsi qu'un emmerdeur de première ne l'apprenne en fouillant dans mon dossier.

Et le verdict… 

Un ulcère.

Vous vous rendez compte ? Un ulcère… moi… un ado d'à peine 16 ans.

Après tout c'est peut-être dû à mon type d'alimentation… des pizzas à tire-larigot, ce n'est pas vraiment un régime conseillé pour conserver une santé de fer.

Le médecin était d'ailleurs assez surpris mais j'ai décelé quelque chose d'autre dans son regard qui m'a écœuré.

Compassion ? Peine ? Tristesse ? Solidarité ? Encouragement ? Non… c'était plus proche de la terreur qu'autre chose… comme s'il avait déjà vécu cette situation auparavant et qu'elle lui avait laissé un abîme de tristesse dans le cœur. Il a dû perdre quelqu'un qui comptait énormément à ses yeux. J'en viens même à envier cette personne, c'est pour vous dire dans quel état de délabrement moral je me trouve à l'instant présent.

Je l'ai fait.

Oui j'ai osé.

J'ai posé LA question… celle que tout le monde redoute à un instant ou l'autre de sa vie… je lui ai demandé « Est-ce que c'est grave docteur[1] ? ».

Vous pouvez aisément connaître la suite… non ?… pourtant c'est simple… il m'a gentiment expliqué que c'était une infection peu grave mais qu'il fallait que je surveille mon alimentation ainsi que mes activités et que je veille à ne pas éprouver d'émotions trop violentes, c'est-à-dire ni haine, ni rancœur, ni amertume, en gros que je devais éliminer toute trace d'émotions négatives… J'dois pas regarder La petite maison dans la prairie quoi… et ne plus vivre avec les autres, mais je sais que c'est impossible. D'une part ça nuirait à la réalisation de nos missions puisque, même s'ils ne l'avouent pas, je suis un élément indispensable… et d'autre part, je ne pense pas que Môssssieur Heero-je-suis-parfait-et-personne-ne-me-surpasse-Yuy me laisserait sortir d'une planque autrement que les pieds devant.

Si vous aviez vu sa tête quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passerait si ça s'aggravait… comme si j'avais prononcé un gros-mot devant le bon Dieu. Mais il m'a quand même répondu… LA MORT. J'm'y attendais de toute façon mais ça fait quand même un choc. Par contre le phénomène est totalement aléatoire… mais quand il se produit t'as gagné le jackpot ! 

Il m'a donné des anti-inflammatoires dans le cas où j'aurais des crises… pour soulager ma douleur qu'il dit… mais il ne tient qu'à moi de les prendre.

Je viens de croiser Quatre dans le couloir menant à nos quartier… ce p'tit bout d'chou est le seul que je puisse m'encadrer ici… mais dès que j'ai vu ses yeux je l'ai détesté comme jamais je n'avais détesté quelqu'un auparavant. 

Ils étaient emplis de tristesse, de résignation, de douleur mais aussi d'une détermination implacable qui m'a fait froid dans le dos.

_IL SAIT !!! _

IL SAIT !!!

Il sait ce que j'ai mais il a pris sa décision.

Je la respecte mais ne l'accepte pas.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui.

Il m'a tourné le dos… a retiré une main qui aurait pu m'être secourable.

_Pourquoi ?_

Oh ! je le comprends mais ça me révolte.

_Pourquoi ?_

Il l'a seulement fait pour prouver sa valeur de soldat auprès des autres et leur montrer qu'il mérite le titre de pilote de gundam.

_Je le comprends._

J'ai voulu la même chose bien que je n'avais besoin de rien prouver du tout.

_J'exècre sa décision._

Il a fait ce que même moi je ne me suis jamais résolu à exécuter.

Suivre les traces de Yuy… devenir parfait… insensible… résigné… inhumain.

Il a sacrifié tout ce que j'admirais en lui.

Et pourquoi ? 

Pour avoir la reconnaissance de talents que tout le monde lui sait acquis et maîtrisés à la perfection.

Aïe.

_J'ai mal._

Ça me brûle.

Pourtant je n'ai pas éprouvé d'émotions négatives… je les ai évacuées… je ne comprends pas. Est-ce ma punition pour avoir de telles pensées à l'égard de la seule personne que j'aurais pu nommer « ami » ?

Mais ce qui est bizarre c'est que c'est plus douloureux que la dernière fois. Serait peut-être temps que je les prenne ces anti-inflammatoires.

Le doc avait raison finalement, ça fait du bien par où ça passe… d'ailleurs la douleur a totalement disparu dès que je les ai avalés. 

Si je devais décrire ce que je ressens... huum… c'est comme une douce chaleur qui se diffuserait dans l'entièreté de mon être. Je me sens bien, confiant, une douceur extrême m'enveloppe en elle et ne veut plus me relâcher. Je ne m'en plains pas car je ne voudrais la quitter pour rien au monde. Cependant je ressens comme un malaise qui viendrait du cœur de ce sentiment… mais je n'arrive pas à définir ce qu'il peut représenter.

Âpreté ?… Pics de douleur ?… 

Comme si on me passait les entrailles au hachoir. 

Mon estomac se plaint, se tort, lutte pour s'imposer… mais il n'y parvient pas. Ce qui le ronge et lui fait du mal a toujours eu le dessus sur lui dans toutes les situations, quelles qu'elles fussent. 

Un peu comme moi et les autres pilotes en d'autres termes. 

_Je les hais._

Ils m'ont bercé d'illusion.

J'ai cru l'espace d'un instant que j'avais une quelconque valeur.

J'ai cru le temps d'une fraction de seconde que j'avais une quelconque place dans ce monde.

J'ai cru…

J'ai cru.

Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien croire, bon sang ?

Je croyais pas… je voyais ce qu'on m'autorisait à croire.

_Douleur._

De toute façon ce n'est plus important.

_Déchirement._

D'après le médecin, la saloperie que j'ai contracté peut m'achever.

_Sursis._

Serait-il temps d'accorder le pardon à tous ceux qui m'ont offensé ?

_Douleur fulgurante._

Et puis quoi encore ?

_Paroxysme du mal qui me ronge._

Jamais je ne leur pardonnerais.

_Sursis… mais pour combien de temps encore ?_

Plutôt crever comme un chien.

_Je la sens qui reviens comme une lame de fond survient puis vous emporte par traîtrise quand la vague se retire._

Au comble de mon malheur c'est ce que je suis en train de faire… à moins que ce soit le seul salut que je n'aurais jamais.

_Je me sens partir._

Ce que je me demande c'est s'ils verraient la différence si je disparaissais.

_J'ai froid._

J'ai de l'espoir, enfin je crois.

_Je ne sens plus rien._

Mais ne dit-on pas que tant qu'y a de la vie, y a de l'espoir ?

_Je ne sens que cette chaleur persistante qui enserre mon cœur un peu plus au fil des minutes._

Donc en gros je suis mort.

_Mon cœur s'arrête puis repart dans une danse chaotique._

Non.

_Comme s'il faisait tout pour compenser ce vide dans mon ventre._

Je ne peux pas mourir…

_Il s'est arrêté… pour de bon cette fois… pour ne plus jamais repartir dans sa danse folle._

…Je ne peux pas mourir puisque je n'étais pas vivant.

_Tout est blanc._

Mais une question me retient encore ici.

_Une vive lumière froide me réchauffe._

Est-ce que quand je serai parti, ils se rendront compte de ce qu'ils ont perdu ?

_Elle m'englobe et m'emmène définitivement avec elle._

La réponse est…

OWARI

Le 10/01/03

Heu… une suite ça vous tente ????

Review, please même si c'est pour m'assassiner *Calliope au bord du gouffre qui attend qu'une tonne de reviews vienne la pousser*. 

**Note de fin :**

Bon je sais pas si vous l'aurez compris mais c'est un POV Duo.

Quelques petites précisions sur sa mort : 

Cette idée me vient d'un documentaire que j'ai vu une fois sur FR3 et dont je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs, donc rien de bien précis. En gros, il était question d'un vieux dont l'ulcère s'était aggravé et avait percé la paroi de l'estomac. Résultat : hémorragie interne. Le cœur a essayé de pomper pour compenser la perte de sang mais il n'a pas résisté et donc, décès par crise cardiaque. Ensuite, on a eu droit à la mort des neurones expliquant la lumière blanche que l'on voit lors de notre mort (Ak : Ouais, et si tu la vois cette putain de lumière blanche sans avoir une seule neurone qui manque à l'appel, t'appelles ça comment toi ?! è_é)  et les images de notre vie qui défilent. Il paraît que le gars a pas souffert… Par contre, quand on vous présente ça à la fibre optique, vu de l'intérieur ben… -_-° Par contre pour ce qui est des facteurs qui entraînait l'apparition de l'ulcère j'ai tout inventé (mais peut être que je suis tombée juste).

  


Duo : …

Calliope : …

Duo : ……

Calliope : Pas de commentaire.

Ak : Heuh…

Calliope : Pas. De. Commentaire.

  


* * *

[1] C'est pas la peine de faire cette tête-là.. euh la grosse goutte est si lourde que ça ou alors c'est le poids des libellules que je vois derrière votre tête. Bon je suis sérieuse, là ( même si ça se voit pas). Pour quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre qu'il est malade c'est pas une question anodine. Et puis lisez la suite vous verrez que ce n'est pas un fic portnaouak !!!


End file.
